Planes Aren't That bad
by A-Liars-Choice
Summary: This is a one-shot for the Sexy Edward contest. Edward is an Australian coming back from a trip to America. Bella is a flight attendent going to Australia after she finishes her work on the plane. To put it short. The meet.


Okay everyone this is for the Sexy Edward Contest as you may know. I'd just like to let you know that Bella is a flight attendant and all and Edward is from Hamilton Island, Queensland , Australia . So he has an Aussie accent... Raise your hands if you think they are awesome !! ( room begins to fill with hands).

Yes they are, in fact I have one !! YAY go AUSTRALIANS.. anyway back to the story..

I'd like to add something that is from one of my favourite authors

Disclaimer: No I don't own the twilight saga and yes I wish I did but no... (chuck in a silent cry and we are done)

ON WITH IT..

Sexy Edward Contest:

Planes Aren't That Bad

BellaIsEdwardCrazy

Foreign Edward

OOC

All Human

POV:Bella

I was on plane 29D waiting for all the passengers to board so we could take yet another flight to Hamilton Island. Where there would be screaming children, panicking parents and arrogant teenagers. Or there would be an extremely hot foreign guy on this plane that happens to have green eyes!! Ah green eyes.. Dreamy. I think this flight just got a whole lot better.

I instantly thought to go assist with the guy instead of waiting on other people. I mean who would you rather take care of a hot foreign guy or a young parent with a young baby OR two ! Scary.

"Hello there would you like anything. Refreshments. Entertainment...?" I asked innocently.

"Well Miss...?" He said.

"Swan. Miss Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said cheerily.

"Well then Bella I would love some entertainment with your assistant..." He mused.

"I'm sure I could take care of it." I stated flirtily.

"I'm sure you could. My name is Edward by the way. This is what I need your assistants with..." Edward told me some directions and then I said I would meet him there.

Five minutes later nearly in the plane toilet...

I watched as Edward walked into the plane toilet and started making my way. As I walked into it I managed to undo a couple of my blouses buttons to speed things up a bit.

"So do you want this to be a quickie?" I asked sheepishly.

"Umm... do you mind getting out of the toilet it's kind of occupado if you haven't noticed," A big boned man stated " not that I wouldn't mind seeing a little more skin but I kind of have a wife and all. So I don't think my wife and kids would think nicely of you."

"OH I'm sooo sorry I-I-I meant to go into the other toilets' I'm sorry it won't happen again!!" I mentioned embarrassingly.

"That's okay deary." I walked out of the cubicle flushed from the incident and started for the other cubicle that was across from my previous incident. I noticed that it said that nobody was in so I rushed to get out of vision from the passengers and into the cubicle.

"I thought you would never come." Edward said with amusement evident in his voice.

"Well I take it you heard the incident that just happened oh about 3 minutes ago. By the way I would like to announce that I really don't usually do this. I mean I really don't usually do this." I said glancing at my watch in the process.

He took my hand and brought me closer to him and we started a heavy make-out session. His lips were soft and plump against my own, they weren't hot or cold but warm and tender.

We where making out for a good 5 minutes with a couple moans and gasps tossed around before I started to unbutton his shirt making sure it slid off of his shoulders nicely.

As soon as I was done with his shirt he instantly started for my own, slowly undoing my button-up shirt. As soon as my shirt as slid off of my shoulders Edward pulled away to stare at my chest that was covered in a purple and brownish / blackish lacy almost see through bra.

"This," He said pointing to the lace and pinching the hem of it."is nice."

"Why thank you it's from the best. Victoria's Secret."I mentioned with a little purr in my voice.

His hand slid around my bodice to go to the back and like a professional, unclipped the back of my bra letting it fall and pool at the ground. At the sight of my bosom he growled a bit and moved his right hand to grasp my left breast and moved his left hand to hold my rear end. He started to massage my left breast and suck, with his mouth, on my right while massaging my rear with his right hand.

When I started to run my hands up and down his warm rock hard chest he moved his left hand from my bottom to take hold of my skirt and unzipped it then pulled it down revealing my purple lace thong.( a/n: picture of bra and thong on profile) He groaned at the sight of my wet thong and moved his head down to my centre, nuzzling my pussy threw the lace. The feeling of him licking, nipping and nuzzling my wet and heated core was over whelming and I would of come right there and then if he hadn't moved his head to use his teeth to pull down my thong. He stared at my pussy and started to tilt his head to get ready to suck it when I pulled his head up and motioned for him to stand up. Once he stood up I sank down to the floor and started unbuckling his belt and slid it down his hips and firm, long limbs.

Using my most dominate voice I said, "Take it off." as I pointed to his white briefs.

He shimmied out of his briefs and stood there letting me take in the sight of his long, wide, rock hard cock. I stopped ogling before I could start drooling and took the length in my hand and started pumping his cock hard and fast while I used my other hand to play with his balls.

I looked up and noticed that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head and his face was facing the ceiling of the cubicle.

"Oh...God this is h-heaven."Edward announced breathily.

"I'm glad you think so. I don't particularly think this is torture either." I giggled

Edward picked me up and steadied my entrance at the tip of his cock and asking me silently with his eyes he entered me slowly. The feel of him filling me was pure ecstasy. His length and width were slowly filling me all the way and making its way to the end of the tunnel inside of me. As he came out of me I whimpered telling him that I didn't want that and that I needed him inside of me.

"Patience is a virtue." He stated at my eagerness.

Edward thrusted himself into my centre the whole of him going deep and fast.

"Edward!" I screamed at he pushed me to the edge making me clench around him, milking him to no end, and cum. I came using every muscle in my body to try and keep me standing instead of just laying limp against his chest while he keeps pumping. Eventually he came inside of me. His sweet juices shooting inside of me, the edges of the tunnel inside guiding it through to the end.

"May all passengers please return to their seats for we are about to land in Australia." My co-worker, Angela, said through the P.A system.

"Shit! Where we..you know.. all that time?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"Yep and I have to say that was the best sex I have ever had maybe we could meet up later?" Edward suggested in his thick Australian accent.

"That could be a possibility." I agreed.

We got dressed and fixed our hair, Edward going back to his seat, and me going back to my post.

"Oi! Who is that handsome lad you just came out of the cubicle with? Aye Bella?" My friend/co-worker Casey asked in her thick Australian accent.

"Well his name is Edward and he asked me if I could help with his assistance." I stated like it was the most obvious thing with a glint of, what I thought would be, mischief in my eyes.

Casey chuckled and said,"What ever you say Bella, what ever you say..."and walked off to assist some passengers.

Because I was taking a trip to Australia myself after I was done on the plain I as aloud to get off and receive my bags at the same time as the passengers. We landed in Perth and as I bent down to get my bags from the baggage claimer I felt my dairy end being tapped and squeezed. This cause me to turn around and I instantly saw the emerald eyes gleaming with mischief that I had seen not so many minutes ago, in the cubicle, attached to a head of a naked man, in front of me.

"Ello, ello, ello stranger." Edward said cheerily.

"Bella! Ah Bella how long has it been! Edward ?! What are you doin- oh oh now I remember. I invited you for my wedding as well." Alice chirped as she ran over to us.

"Have you too met," She asked all to innocently" anyway let me introduce you like I was gonna do anyway. Bella this is Edward, my Australian cousin,"She pointed to the Adonis across from me"and Edward this is Bella my best friend." As soon as Edward heard 'best friend' he started to choke on air.

"Best friend.." He gasped out "SHIT! Why didn't you tell me you where her best friend!"

"I didn't know you knew her Edward?" Alice chirped "Yeah well we have gotten to know each other quite a bit over the flight." I mentioned. As soon as I had spilled that out Alice instantly took my elbow and led my over the seats where I had to explain to her what had happened while Edward watched us with an amusing expression.

"Well looks like I don't need to worry about finding another bed. You can share!" Alice practically yelled out causing people to stare at me and Edward.

I looked over at Edward and saw that he was looking back with a sympathetic face reflecting my on.

"This is going to be a looong holiday." I whispered to Edward as he helped me into the car that would take us to our destination.

Okay that my readers is my entry thing for the the Sexy Edward Contest

I hope you like it if it is a bit confusing during some parts I'm sorry

www2./collection/?cgnameOSBRPINTZZZ&cgnbrOSBRPINTZZZ&rfnbr4755 this is Bella's lingerie 


End file.
